The Song of a Crow
by Ailaria
Summary: Family rivalry, tragedy, love and war. A young WindClan she-cat fights for her mother's love and to prove that she is fit to be the leader of their Clan. However, Dawnstar's favoritism shrouds the judgement of those around her, allowing poor decisions to be made and igniting a war.


"I bet you can't catch that!"

"I bet I can!" Crowkit cried quietly, her slender charcoal tail lashing back and forth, emerald eyes honed in on the small caterpillar that slowly eased its way up a leaf.

"You're too slow, even for that!" Lightkit growled through her needle-sharp teeth, gaze darting between Crowkit and the caterpillar

"Not even. It would take me two seconds to catch that slow thing."

"Oh yeah? Prove it!"

Not moments after exclaiming her last sentence, Lightkit burst from the small shrub that she and Crowkit were staked out behind; tiny paws pattering on the short grass that blanketed WindClan camp. Crowkit followed suit, nipping at her sister's heels before tackling her, the two rolling in a flurry of orange and black fur. Lightkit ended up on top, triumphantly pinning Crowkit down by her shoulders,

"See, I win. I'm faster!" Lightkit snarked, narrowing her gaze at the small inky cat beneath her.

"Crowkit, Lightkit! Come inside with your brother and sister, it's almost time for bed!"

The sun was setting, casting an orange hue over the camp, and it was evident Dawnstar was exhausted between her leadership and motherly duties. Whitefoot, WindClan's deputy, had been keeping up with the Clan as well as organizing patrols, but Dawnstar's perfectionism caused her to work during her maternal leave.

" _Hmmph…_ " Lightkit huffed before pushing off of her sister and padding, tail high, back to the nursery where she greeted her mother with a head-bump to the leg.

Crowkit rolled to her fours, giving her dark pelt a shake to relieve it of the dust which clung to her furs thanks to the tussle with Lightkit. She grumbled to herself slinking rather defeatedly to her mother, neglecting to show affection before clambering into the nest where Lightkit congregated with her brother and sister, Tigerkit and Spottedkit. Crowkit huffed, slinking towards Tigerkit and Spottedkit before hunkering down.

"Citruskit and Mintkit are going to be apprentices next moon!" Lightkit exclaimed, flexing her claws into the moss and down which lined their nest, "We are only a few moons younger! We will be apprentices soon too!"

"In three moons…" Tigerkit corrected, settling on his stomach beside Crowkit.

"I don't want to be a Warrior!" Spottedkit meowed, poking at the nest with her claws in a shy manner, "I'd rather be a medicine cat.."

"So you give Jaggedear three moons to retire….or die?" Crowkit questioned, blinking with curiosity toward her dapple-pelted sister.

"I-I mean…" Spottedkit started, just as the fluffy old medicine cat entered the den. His matted black coat stunk of bitter and stale herbs. He was greeted warmly by Dawnstar, who muttered something under her breath to the tom, eyeing Crowkit with concern.

"Yes.." He muttered with his raspy tone before shuffling toward the nest of four, "Crowkit," he purred, "come, come, your mother wants me to look you over and make sure you're developing properly."

Crowkit rolled her eyes and compliantly crawled toward the medicine cat, allowing him to poke and prod around her small form, "She's healthy." Jaggedear started with a confident purr, "she is just nimble like her father, but she will be a fast and powerful Warrior one day!" the medicine cat proclaimed before heaving himself to his fours and waddling to the yawning mouth of the nursery, "Get your rest, Dawnstar, before you know it these kits will be apprentices! So enjoy your time off while you have it!" And with a chuckle, the bitterly scented feline was swallowed by the oncoming darkness of night. That was when, like a ghost, Ravenwing and Mudpelt entered the nursery. Dawnstar was settling herself in the nest beside her four kits, and Daisypetal was fast asleep beside Citruskit and Mintkit, who were most restlessly batting at each other from opposite sides of their mother's midsection. Mudpelt greeted Dawnstar before slinking toward his mate and kits, hushing Citruskit and Mintkit, whilst offering a story from the day's border patrol and reminding them that they would be apprentices in a moon. Mudpelt's voice died off as Ravenwing settled beside his mate and kits.

"I was assigned moonhigh patrol this evening, I figured I'd stop by and say goodnight before getting a few winks." Ravenwing purred, offering each of his offspring a swift lick to the skull before turning a concerned gaze toward his mate, Dawnstar, "RiverClan is pushing the border now that they know you're busy with the kits. They think we won't notice...but we do...they're inching onto territory beyond the River…" the inky tom's glistening whiskers twitched, exhaling a sigh before shaking his head, "we are strong though, our warriors can handle a few slimy fish." Ravenwing grinned before nodding toward Dawnstar and raising to his fours, "Prey is plentiful as well, the hare are back to breeding. That is all for now, my love, I'll be back at sunhigh to check on you." With that, the tom slipped back into the shadows of the night, Mudpelt following shortly after.

Crowkit's body deflated in a sigh, sinking quietly into the longer furs of her dark tabby brother. Tigerkit responded in a purr, timidly swiping his tongue over the long bat-like ears of his younger sister, "Apprentices soon…" He whispered toward Crowkit, pelt prickling with the excitement he so expertly hid beneath his cool demeanor. The young black female only responded with a nod, her emerald irises fighting a losing battle against sleep. Spottedkit too, began to doze off, only mustering a quiet yawn which exposed her needle-sharp teeth that glinted in the moon's light. Within moments the four kits had fallen fast asleep, tucked into one another and their mother's soft abdomen.

The light stretched and yawned across the camp, bringing with it the hustle and bustle of everyday work. Ravenwing had entered the den upon his stilted legs, bringing with him the crisp scent of WindClan's mooreland territory. He had just returned from a patrol, and decided to check in on his small family. He brought a plump hare for Dawnstar and the kits to share, offering quiet news to WindClan's leader. RiverClan had fallen back and accepted defeat, however with their dismissal came the aggressive movement of ShadowClan.

"Just this morning we caught a patrol crossing the Thunderpath. We hope to not see them again but only time will tell…" Ravenwing adjusted his weight, coiling his long snake-like tail around Dawnstar's exposed flank, "I hope you are doing well, love. Citruskit and Mintkit will need their ceremony in a few days. New apprentices are always good news." The tom purred, attempting to reassure his mate that only good rested with the future of WindClan, however, there was a twang of unease that didn't sit well with the slender warrior. After another brief moment of sharing tongues, the WindClan warrior removed himself from the den, allowing silence to wash over the nursery again. Crowkit remained still, her paws tucked beneath her slender figure, listening to only the quiet hum of her siblings breathing. It wasn't long before Dawnstar stirred Lightkit, Spottedkit, and Tigerkit awake, giving each a brisk lick to their skull, "Wakey, wakey," she purred softly, making gestures to the hare with her tail, "dad brought breakfast for you four to share." The dappled she-cat offered a warm smile to her kin before arising to carefully push her way through the bracken curtain which draped over the entrance of the nursery. Lightkit quickly bounced to her paws and chased Dawnstar out of the den.

"Hey, aren't you going to eat first?" Tigerkit called after the orange tabby before shrugging and crawling sluggishly to the hare, "More for me then." He trailed before sinking his sharp canines into the carcass.

"Where's she going?" Crowkit questioned with a tilt of her head.

"Some leadership training, she was talking about it last night before you came in for bed." Tigerkit stated between bites of his meal.

"Mom doesn't think any of the rest of us are suited to be leader?" The inky she-kit grumbled, ears falling flat with irritation.

Spottedkit shrugged, slinking toward her dark sister in order to press against her in a comforting manner, "Lightkit just shows the most promise, according to mom."

"She's not even an apprentice yet, how can she _possibly_ show promise?" Crowkit spat bitterly, claws flexing into the moss which lined their nest.

Obviously becoming irritated with Crowkit's complaints, Tigerkit growled whilst lashing his tail, "Can you quit your babbling and eat! Leaders don't become leaders by existing on an empty stomach!" The male grumbled something under his breath before returning to the large hare he had already taken a substantial chunk out of.

Meekly complying with her brother's logic, Crowkit inched towards the hare, quietly followed by her sister. The sisters simultaneously began eating, allowing silence to fall over the den once more.


End file.
